minecraft_story_mode_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Species-Swap Timeline
The '''Species-Swap Timeline '''is an alternate timeline in the Rewritten Multiverse. It is the home of Dragon Nikki and her dragon pod. Major Inhabitants * Golden Oak Pod ** Dragon Nikki ** Dragon Jesse ** Dragon Petra ** Dragon Radar ** Dragon Ivor Minor Inhabitants * Rest of Golden Oak Pod * Champion Pod * Salvo Pod * Fectum Pod * Villagerese Pod Notable Visitors * Nikki Prime * Jesse Prime * Petra Prime * Radar Prime History Created out of nothing by a mysterious power, the same that created all the other timelines. the Species-Swap Timeline is the timeline where every human in the Prime Timeline is a dragon, and vice versa. Ever since the dawn of the timeline, both races of human and dragon were sworn enemies. The humans craved to kill the dragons for selfish needs, as told by the dragons themselves, but humans claim that these powerful beasts sweep into their villages at night to steal away their children and livestock. This rift of fear and hate has kept them apart for several years. There is partial peace at the moment, but feelings are tense. The dragons live in their pods in the wilderness, and the humans keep to their villages. Dragon History and Species The dragons have fled to the wilderness, using their abilities, depending on what their species directs, they have nested far from human civilization, upon creating their own. They have formed pods and spread out across the land, until they have been widespread enough to have been studied by daring humans. But there are several species out there, but here are the most well-known ones. Golden Notch Golden Notch dragons are the rarest species in Minecraftia. With a bright golden color, fierce red wing veins, and mysterious purple eyes, this dragon is the most powerful of them all. Said to prove that dragons are a form and conductor of magic. White Shadow A dragon that is not hard to spot in the wild, but is the hardest to catch when indeed, spotted. Its colors are a mix of white, with golden splotches on the horns and in the wing veins. These dragons are incredibly agile and graceful; are known to be as evasive as they are handsome. Angry Biter The most ferocious of the bunch, an Angry Biter will attack almost on sight. However, they don't attack blindly; they are actually rather clever about their fighting skills. It's hard to beat them in battle, and they have the looks to finish up the look, with spikier scales and a red-orange scale pattern. Common Green Welsh A dragon so common among most, it has even been said to be seen in worlds apart from here. They have a mellow green color, with light green underneath the wings. They are considered the "adult hatchlings," as they rarely fight, are slower than other dragons, and are the easiest to capture. Potion-Streaked Its name rightfully earned, Potion-Streaked dragons are the only species that came come in different bright pigments, some of the possible being pink, purple, blue, light green, yellow, peach, and more. Potion-Streaked dragons are known as the healers of the pods, as they use poultices to heal their own wounds. Paganurm A social species, Paganurms travel in packs, and are hardly ever alone or singled out. They occasionally mix with the other species, but they are most commonly seen together. Their range of color differs from magenta, white, brown, black, or, in rare cases, green. Human History Humans and dragons never had a time of peace. From the moment they were spawned, there was a clash. No one stopped to examine or explain that clash, though, and instant war broke out. In order to protect both races, they came across a shaky agreement, which was lost to time. The agreement was in affect in the present day, but it threatened to break with each incident. It is unknown whether the interference of the Primes will change the course of the Species-Swap Timeline. Trivia * Some of the dragon species have references hidden in them. ** "Common Green Welsh," is from Harry Potter. ** "Paganurm" is Latin for "villager," but without the "r," in order to represent Nurm from MC:SM, therefore representing the villagers. * The Species-Swap Timeline is a fantasy timeline. In the Prime RW Timeline, there are no other true dragons other than the Ender Dragon. ** Nikki and the bearers of the command block amulet do not count, as they only bear the form of a dragon with the amulet; without it, they are humans. Category:Locations